Saved!
by ProudToBeABadger
Summary: Cho has almost no memory of what happened last night. All she knows is she regrets it majorly.
1. Chapter 1

**Saved!**

Cho Chang self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ears and smoothed her skirt as she walked through the group of boys standing around the doorway of the Great Hall. Everyone clearly knew what had happened last night at the party; word around here spread like wildfire. The guys were wolf whistling and shouting leering comments at her as she tried to navigate a path between them. Some had even gone as far as to tuck the bottoms of their shirts into their necklines and were pretending to dirty dance with each other.

"How you doin', baby gurl?" winked a particularly sleazy looking blonde Slytherin boy. Cho did her best not to shudder. Why had she let her "friends" talk her into sneaking off the grounds to join a large group of other students (mostly Slytherins) drinking in the Forest last night? And, more importantly, why in the name of Merlin's most baggy y-fronts did she drink so much!?

"Do you play Quidditch?" asked another boy, running his hand through her hair. "Because baby, you're a keeper!" This earned him high-fives and fist pumps from a few of his mates. Cho felt like she was going to cry. Her head was throbbing, and she was still trying to piece together most of what had happened last night, because there were large gaps in her memory.

The final straw came when a boy she had never spoken to in her life (well, not that she remembered, anyway) slipped his arm around her waist and asked if he could have another kiss. Finally, it was all too much for Cho, and silent tears began sliding down her cheeks. The laughing and teasing increased, and then broke off abruptly as a shout and flash of light blew the boys closest to Cho backwards off their feet.

Cho sniffed and looked up. The boy that was standing there, wand in hand, an angry look on his face, was none other than the Hufflepuff boy who she had helped with homework last week: Cedric Diggory.

When he looked at her his expression softened, and he put his arm around her. She sniffed, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Come on" he said, steering her towards the Great Hall. "Let's get you some breakfast."

* * *

**I probably should start writing full-length fan-fics, rather than short one-shots, buuuuut, oh well. Feed back on this one would be good :)**

**If people like it I may even write more on it and turn it into a proper fan-fiction.**

**-Badger Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a review asking for more on this story, so here it is ^_^**

* * *

**Saved! Part 2**

Numbly, Cho allowed him to lead her into the hall and over to the Ravenclaw table. He gave her a small smile as he sat down beside her. Some of the other Ravenclaws gave him strange looks, but no-one challenged his presence at the table. Cho really wasn't hungry; she felt too sick to digest anything. But Cedric was being so nice to her she felt it would be rude to ignore the plate of food he set down in front of her. Seeing the look on her face he smiled and said softly "Eat. You'll feel better. Trust me, I've had hangovers before." Cho was about to argue that she was definitely NOT hung-over, when she realised that her head was pounding and she felt horrible. No, worse than horrible, she felt dead. Sighing, she picked up her fork and scooped up a mouthful of waffles.

Marietta watched from across the table, feeling guilty. Struck by a sudden inspiration, she slid a plate of toast over to her friend. "I've heard that eating bread helps" she said, giving Cho a sympathetic smile. "Apparently it soaks up the alcohol in your system."

Cho looked up sharply. "You've done enough to 'help', Marietta." Her voice was cold. Marietta shrank back against her seat. But Cho was right. Tagging along to the party had been Marietta's idea. But how was she to know Cho had never drank before, and wouldn't have any clue how strong the alcohol was? Marietta herself had been sensible. After two drinks, she knew that was enough, and busied herself with a cute Gryffindor boy by the name of Dean Thomas instead. Cho had no such luck. The Slytherin boys had thought it was hilarious to see the goody-goody Ravenclaw acting so wild, so they had kept mixing drinks for her, each one stronger than the last. By the time two am rolled around and Marietta decided it was time to go, much to the disappointment of Dean, Cho was passed out in a bush covered in vomit. Marietta and Dean had carried her back to the castle, miraculously undetected by any teachers or prefects.

Marietta was snapped out of her guilty daydream when she heard Cedric saying to Cho "she's right, you know. Eat some toast."

Grudgingly, Cho took a small bite of toast, glaring at the world in general as she did so. She was angry at the fifth years for holding the party, she was angry Marietta for convincing her to go, she was angry at the boys in the hall who obviously knew more about her night than she did, and she was angry at Cedric Diggory for being so nice to her when she didn't deserve it. Before she could stop them, the tears she had been holding back spilled over. Ignoring her pounding head and the way the world was spinning, Cho leaped up from the table and stumbled out of the great hall, back past the Slytherin boys, through the corridors and up to her room, where she threw herself face-down on her bed and cried for a long time.

* * *

**Review please! If you're nice to me, I may just write a bit more :)**

**-Badger Xx**


End file.
